random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Intermarium Alternative History - Timeline
1939 - 9-18 Sep. :The Battle of the Bzura changes everything. Polish forces (Army "Poznań" and "Pomorze", forces from Warsaw) encircle the One, Nazi army. -France decide to attack Germany. Many armies attack from the Maginot Line. -USSR resign from attack at the Poland. -Romania giving supplies to Poland. -Poland start to reconquering lands: Łódź, Kraków and later Gdynia. -Hungary secretly agrees to alliance with Poland, hungarian forces attack German Austria. -Slovakia sees his position, turn away from Germans, join to the allies and become Czechoslovakia. Also, Czechoslovakia attack at Moravia. -French forces coming at the Rhein. 1940 -Winter War starts -Polish armies attack Konigsberg and giving back Memel to Lithuania. Later, they attack to the Odra river. -French army coming to the Ruhr region. -Czechoslovakia reconquer Prague. -Finland lost Winter War. -Hungarians coming to the central Austria. -Polish forces land at Wolin and Uznam islands, with the help of Royal Navy. -Great Polish-Czechoslovak offensive starts, Poles attack from the Uznam, Wolin and Odra River. Czechs attack Saxony. -French army coming at the North Sea and conquer Frankfurt. -Berlin is conquered by the Polish, Czech and French forces. German Nazi government go to the Monachium. "Bavarian Fortress" rise. - Allies slowly attack, destroying German defence line. 1941 -Italy and Spain join to the war at the Nazi side. Italians attack Allies in Bavaria, try to help Germans. Also, they conquering Tunisia. Spanish forces try to conquer Bordeaux and Touluse. -Soon, Allies attack again, conquer Monachium and coming to the Tirol. Italian defence line in Alps is hard to conquer. -Royal Navy Blockading Spain. British forces attack Spanish Morocco and attack Spain from Gibraltar. -French army attack Catalonia and Basque lands. -Poles, Hungarians and Czechs attack Northern Italy. France attack Genoa. -British and French offensive at the Libia and Tunisia. -Mediolan is conquered. -Nazist lost in Africa. Allies lands on Sicily. -Japan attack Pearl Harbour. -Soon, Italy and Spain lost. END OF THE II WORLD WAR IN EUROPE -Poland gain Silesia, Pomerania and Prussia (With Konigsberg, now Królewiec). Lithuania gain Prussia too -Czechoslovakia gain German Sudets. -Hungary gain part of Western Austria. -France gain Saarland -Italy and Spain lost all his colonies. -Yugoslavia gain Italian territories at the Balkans. -Partition of Germany (North German Confederation and South German Confederation) -New Countries: Albania, Austria, Lusatia, Pomerania (Vorpommern) 1942 -New organisations: NATO, European Union and Intermarium (Under controll of EU, Polish government.) -EU: France, UK, Belgium, Netherlands, Luxemburg, both Germany, Italy, Austria, Spain. -Intermarium: Poland, Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Romania. -Partition of Zaolzie beetwen Czechoslovakia and Poland 1945 -Japan lost because two atomic bombs. '-END OF SECOND WORLD WAR' -Japan change government into traditional, but USA don't want it. They make new Japanese government. -First Hungarian revolt in southern Slovakia, they lost soon. 1946 Poland building a Piłsudski's Line - defence line at the Soviet border. 1948 -Second Hungarian revolt in southern Slovakia, Hungary attack Czechoslovakia. -Polish and Romanian intervention. Hungary gain Southern Slovakia. 1950 -Korean war started. -Revolt of Moldavian Communists in Romania. 1951 -USSR start to sending supplies to the Moldavian communists. -Intermarium's countries attack Moldavian communists, they lost soon. -Moldavia gain autonomy. 1952 -Yugoslavia, Albania, Greece, Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia join to the Intermarium. -Defence line against USSR is builded in the rest of countries that his neighbourhood is USSR. 1958 -Hungarian revolt in Romania. -Intermarium decided: Hungary will got part of territories at the border with Romania. Transylvania gain autonomy. 1961 -Finland join to the Intermarium. USSR decreases relations with them. Forces of Intermarium mobilize. 1965 -Great revolt in Soviet Ukraine. USSR giving independence to Ukraine (Soviet government), to stop rebell, but its still continued. -Intermarium decide to make an intervention at Ukraine, because USSR forget to add Ukraine to the Comitern. -Ukrainians and Intermarium reconquer Kiev. 1967 -"Ukrainian communist patriots" attack them from the north. -Peace beetwen countries: Ukraine is splited beetwen two countries, Republic of Ukraine (Democratic, joined to the Intermarium) and Soviet Republic of Ukraine (Joined to the Comitern), border is on the Dniepr river. 1975 -Greece attack Turkey to conquer his western lands. 1976 -Intermarium try to stop Greece. They invading Athens. -White peace beetwen Greece and Turkey. 1990 -Democrats now controll USSR, now called as Russia. Many Soviet forces still fighting with democrats. Also, many republics declare independence and go at war. -Intermarium start intervention in Russia. -USA land on the Eastern seaside of Russia. 1991 -Intermarium make Moscow more safe, new government gain more power. -Ukraine is united now -Belarus join to the Intermarium. -End of Civil War in Russia. -Russia join to the Intermarium. -Now Intermarium accomplished his main mission, defend Eastern Europe against USSR. NATO and EU decide to not remove Intermarium, it will be still helpfull. -Civil War starts in Yugislavia. 1992 -Intermarium make intervention in Yugoslavia. -Liberalist, with secret help of Western Powers, start to takeover government in Poland. Sanation lost in the next elections. 1994 -Civil War ends. Yugoslavia change into federation. 2003 -Intermarium send part of forces to Iraq, to help USA at war. -After war, this forces controll part of Iraq, try to stabilize situation there, with Americans. 2011 -After bad, liberal government, conservatists and sanationists won elections in Poland. -Shocked western powers try to stop them, but without succes. -European Union decide to start process of deletion Intermarium and integration to EU. Process will end in 2015. -Germany is united. 2014 -Immigration crisis in Europe, because Syrian Civil War started longer time ago. -European Union try to force Intermarium to adopt refugees, but all Intermarium countries refusing this. -EU try to accelerate process of Intermarium integration with EU. 2015 -After many terrorist attacks, people in Germany, France and other countries of EU starts to protest against EU policy. Govrenment expand propaganda in media. -UK leave from EU. -Riots in EU countries. -Intermarium want change of EU policy before joining to this. '-III WORLD WAR STARTED' -EU forces (With secret help of USA) start intervention in Intermarium countries. They lost, and propose peace. Intermarium refuse. EU is shocked. -Intermarium start intervention in Western Europe. With the help of riots (PEGIDA etc), governments changing. EU collapse. -UK is allied with Intermarium, British forces start offensive. -Turkey attack Intermarium. -USA demands to stop Intermarium attack, but without succes. -EU ceased to exist. Muslim immigrants now are in a special, organised camps. -USA declare war on Intermarium. -American forces now fighting with Intermarium forces in Iraq. -Kurds start to help Intermarium. -Anti-American revolution in Japan. Revolt won. 2016 -Intermarium send proposition of peace to USA (EU would be removed), but USA refuse this, and still demand to stop Intermarium attack. -Turkish offensive in eastern Greece and southern Bulgaria is stopped by the Bulgaria, Greece and other Balkan nations. -Russia attack eastern Turkey. -Turkey accepting ceasefire. -Organised attack on USA: Intermarium and western european countries invade East seaside of USA, Russia and Japan invade West seaside of USA. -CSA and Native Americans revolt against USA. -In Iraq, Intermarium forces with Kurds, removing American army and ISIS. Kurdistan rises. Turkey is angry. -USA lost. New countries: CSA, Indian Confederation, Kurdistan, North German Federation, South German Federation. '-III WORLD WAR ENDED' -EU and NATO is liquidated. Intermarium is now a global, military organisation. -Turkey does not recognise Kurdistan and start fight with them. -Intermarium attack Turkey. Turkey lost and Kurdistan gain lands and part of Tuskish equipment. Greece gain lands too.